


A Little Moment

by Iari



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Yuri, very short ayachisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iari/pseuds/Iari
Summary: Aya watching over the tired sleeping bassist beside her. A very short fic based on 2nd band story of pasupare.





	A Little Moment

“Sorry, I guess I’m really worn out. Would it be alright if I sleep for a bit?”  

“You really worked hard, Chisato-chan. Of course it’s alright. We will begin rehearsal after you wake up.” 

I smiled putting a blanket over the girl who is now resting her head on my shoulder. Letting out a sigh of relief, thoughts of what we have just talked about flooded my mind. 

 _“I want to_ _have a_ _dream.”_  

 _“That is probably your dream!”_  

Noticing the drops of tears left on Chisato-chan, I took out my handkerchief and gently wiped them away. 

 _Chisato-chan_ _, you do not need to struggle on your own._  

To me, she is very admirable. She may be strict but, without Chisato-chan I can’t even imagine what would’ve happened to  _pasupare_. I caused her trouble but she never get tired of looking after me. 

 _I hope at least this time_ _I was able to look out for you._  

Looking at her sleeping face right now somehow makes me protective of her. Before I realize it, I was already stroking her hair softly. It makes me feel so warm inside knowing how much Chisato-chan opened up to me and even let me see this side of her. Strange but it gives me flutters at the same time.  

 _Let’s continue to work hard_ _Chisato-chan_ _, okay?_  

I lifted her forelocks and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Smiling to myself, I decided to rest my head on Chisato-chan’s and try to get some rest as well before the others come in.  

 


End file.
